


The bitchy but sweet Beauty and the Actually really nice and funny Beast??????

by The80sAndGlitter



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Bev challenges Reddie but she doesn’t, Eddie Kaspbrak cannot think straight, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gotta love that heteronormativity, I just enforce them, LITERALLY, M/M, Maggie and Went are good parents, Not Beta Read, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie doesn’t support Stockholm syndrome, Richie just wants some love, Sonia Kaspbrak sucks, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Sonia really is a witch, Stan and Richie are best friends and you can’t do shit about it, We Die Like Men, but the enemies part is one-sided, fight me bitch, i don’t make the rules, no captivity here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The80sAndGlitter/pseuds/The80sAndGlitter
Summary: Sonia preached backward and forwards that the Toziers were terrible people like it was the gospel truth. Eddie just learned that she’s lied to him her entire life, so why is he so sure that this is the truth, maybe he already thinks it isn’t. No one could be that terrible when they can smile at him like that. No one. Not even Richie Tozier, a person he was sure he hated less than a month ago.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh/Ben Hanscom, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ummm, I was inspired to do this by one of my favorite YouTuber giving a book review and talking about a book that uses the common Beauty and the Beast storyline. The book was good and once I finish this I’ll link the book review (I won’t yet because spoilers). She talked about how she would have written the plot differently and I wanted to bring that to life.
> 
> Also what ships would y’all like for Stan, Bill, and Mike because their relationships aren’t like SUPER important to the story bu I’m willing to let them have some lovin’.

The Toziers were beloved rulers, well respected and sought upon often when fellow kingdoms were in need. Known for their kind hearts and fair rule, the kingdom was constantly growing.

Though most revered the king and Queen Sonia Kaspbrak despised them. Sonia was poor, poverty was a stench surrounding her, thick and choking. She and he son lives on the outskirts of the kingdom, rejected from society, at least, that’s what Sonia told her son. 

There was a sticky stench that stretches a mile all around which surrounded her house. The stench was due to her many attempts to brew all sorts of potions either for her son or the royal family. She did little upkeep spending all her time tooling over some charlatan’s journal, posing as a witch.The only reason it was remotely clean was due to her son’s relentless scrubbing. 

The reason Sonia Kaspbrak was poor was far different than the rest. The few poor people with the Tozier’s kingdom usually were either orphaned, uneducated, or disabled. But since the rule of Wentworth Tozier the Third began five years ago when his father died, the number had dwindled as he and his began to help their subjects more. That’s not to say Wentworth Tozier the Second was without faults, but the kingdom was prosperous and they could afford to spend more time to helping their people.

Nevertheless, poverty dwindled and all was well for everyone but Sonia Kaspbrak. Her husband was dead and she refused to work. She was once part of the wealthier middle class but once her beloved son was born and her husband died, Sonia threw it all away. Or rather, she threw her money the way. It probably would have been better if she had burned it. Instead, she bribed doctors, why? So her darling Eddie-bear could be sick. But she would still have money left wouldn’t she? No, she wouldn’t because she spent the rest in books of witch craft. 

Sonia Kaspbrak loved her son, maybe not the best way but she did. And she knew he deserved the world, so she sought revenge on the people she so firmly believed were the ones to ruin her life, the Toziers. Of course, you and I know that her predicament was all Sonia’s own fault but she was no longer quite her self, pourung over her spell books day and night. All while Eddie cooked and cleaned and tried to learn what he could from the three books still with them, all of the romance novels.

All Eddie heard was how the Toziers had wronged him and his mother, had taken everything from them. Since he had no real access to the outside world, being under house arrest since 12, he had a limited knowledge of the kingdom. Whatever his mother told him, he believed her, hating the royal family almost as much if not more than she did. 

Her hatred was fierce and never ending but her act of revenge was largely unplanned and completely over a whim. One day close to Eddie’s 19th birthday, Sonia ran out of money to bribe the doctor, at least that’s what she told her self, in actuality, the doctor had finally gained a moral compass upon the insistence of the Royal Family. Sonia was infuriated, or more accurately, she was terrified, after all what was she to do if Eddie were to find out? 

Filled with rage and anxiety over the wrong she refused to admit, Sonia made her way to the royal palace, unsure of what she would do, but ready to unleash all her curses upon them, especially that dreadful Prince. 

That was another thing about Sonia, she hated the Prince more than anyone else. It’s a little silly really, he housed no political control and yet she hated him. Never once had Sonia interacted with him but the rumors from her gossipy sisters, the only people allowed to visit her, were enough for Sonia to decide he was a nasty boy unfit to ever rule. To her, he was loud, dirty, and throughly ungentlemanly. She was sure he was spoiled and drive the kingdom into the ground.

Sonia reaches the castle, and though it was getting later, the people of the kingdom were always allowed in, though the guards were to accompany them. Sonia was boiling, marching toward the palace door and banging on it with such aggression the guard accompanying her began to grow worried. The door opened, but not by the butler who would usually open the door, but instead by the Prince himself and his advisor to be, if should ever become king that is, standing behind him. Red with rage, Sonia took on look at the wide smile of the Princes face and decided then and there what curse she should, one of her favorite that she had learned by heart. 

Raising her hand to point wickedly at him she stated, “Richard Tozier, your foul boy. You shall now be a foul beast, your friends, family, and servants unable to help. Your savior shall be shared true love.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie develops a plan.... or rathe, Stan does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how poorly this is written!

Richie Tozier was having a terrible month. Not only had his parents had been frozen, seemingly turned to stone by that nasty witch but the rest of the men in the kingdom had been frozen too (As well as all women who could be eligible bachelorettes for poor Richie). And now he had to try and fine some girl to actually like him while he looked like an overgrown warthog. Great.

Thankfully, Sonia had been merciful, not on purpose obviously. But the spell did have its limits. Stan, Richie’s advisor had been so close to the spell the side effects avoided him and he was not the main recipient of the spell, leaving him perfectly intact. Same went for Mike, the guard who had escorted Sonia to the palace entrance. There were only three other men besides Mike and Stan who had been protected from the curse. These men were Ben, the kingdom’s Ambassador who returned from France upon hearing of what had happened and Bill, a moderately wealthy merchants son who returned from his first solo trading trip to find his family frozen.

The last male exempt from this curse was obviously Sonia’s beloved Eddie-bear who had no knowledge of what had happened in the kingdom. Sonia returned home in triumph, even though her revenge was largely pointless and she gained little from it. 

However, a spell like that with such a lasting and widespread effect had drained her greatly and after all those years huddled inside her freakishly clean hovel, Sonia Kaspbrak’s immune system was utter shit. But we will get to that later. For know let’s see how well Richie is getting on with his new surprise quest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richie, to put it lightly was doing fucking terribly. He was not an unkind person, no matter what Sonia believed but right now, he was pretty murder was fairly reasonable. However, he didn’t dare, seeing as Stan said he shouldn’t as they had no idea how that would effect the curse. And Richie wasn’t about to fuck everything up even more just because he was pissed.

“What the fuck do I do Stan!” He wailed, flinging the top half of his body onto his desk, immediately hitting the snout he keeps forgetting he now has.

“Well it looks like we’ll have to go through every women in this kingdom to see if any of them will fall in love with you.” Stan stated smoothly.

“I can pull up a list of all the women above the age of consent and we can go through them.” Mike said, patting Richie now hairy back on his way out of the dining hall.

“This is so fucking dumb, I don’t even know what I did!” Stan sighed, looking at Richie forlornly.

“You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time, we’ve been having problems with Mrs. Kaspbrak for years, but no one realized it would escalate to this.”

“Yeah, now I have to find some random girl whose into fucking pigs.” 

Stan wrinkles his nose in disgust, “Well it defiantly won’t be your personality she’ll be falling for.” Richie laughed for the first time since this happened, startling Stan who started to chuckle as Richie shoved him gently.

They were still laughing when Mike returned, only stopping when Mike slammed a book down on the table. “Right,” He grunted, flipping the book open, “I think our best bet is Beverly Marsh, Duke Marsh’s daughter. She 20 and you and her usually get along well at balls.” 

Richie just nods, face blank. Stan stares at him concerned. Richie always said he enjoyed taking to Beverly, wouldn’t he be more enthused about this. 

Mike continues, “I got in contact with Ben, our Ambassador. He’ll be coming home to deal with foreign affairs here.” Stan and Mike shares a look, Stan mouthing a quick “thank you” at him. If Mike spent most of his time searching for possible romantic partners for Richie, it would leave Richie forces to spend his time largely alone with only Stan for company, and although Richie was his best friend, it’s tough to have only one person to talk to. Especially now that Richie is now forces to run the kingdom himself seeing as everyone who could help was frozen.

“Make sure to look to see if any other people escaped the curse while you can.” Mike nodded, I’ll leave the next morning, Ben should be back within the next 2 months.” 

Richie gives a grunt in acknowledgement and Mike leaves setting out for the Marsh Manor, scouring the kingdom along the way to see if any other men had escaped Sonia’s nasty curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beverly shall play a starring role in this next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reddie will be coming soon. There is lots of angst before then though!


End file.
